1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an imaging device, and more particularly to a method of calibrating sensitivity gain for the imaging device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A digital camera usually deduces the exposure parameters such as aperture value and shutter value of a capture mode by setting fixed value according to the exposure parameters measured in a preview mode. However, because of the variations of optical elements (e.g., the lens), electronic components or photoelectric elements (e.g., charge coupled device (CCD)) among the digital cameras, the means of setting fixed value may not ideally deduce the suitable exposure parameters mentioned above. Furthermore, when using multi-production lines to manufacture the digital cameras, it may cause inconsistent and erroneous sensitivity due to different light sources or other factors.
A need has thus arisen to propose a novel calibration method for the imaging device to ensure that the imaging devices produced have highly-consistent sensitivity.